


where the pleasant fountains lie

by PureSapphistry



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureSapphistry/pseuds/PureSapphistry
Summary: i'm a very slow and very easily distracted writer. this is for little stories that catch my imagination when i'm meant to be writing bigger things. rated explicit for inevitable smut, though there isn't any yet.
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	1. and thou shalt be my deer

_**Tangled:**  
Cassandra is absolutely lost when a certain golden-haired idiot is around._

* * *

Cassandra forces the stale air out of her lungs, sucks in a deep fresh cold breath from the night air outside Rapunzel's bedroom. She looks down at the city, feels her head move too far, takes too long to correct it because her balance is a little bit gone and her reflexes even more so and a late night dinner party with mead and wine had been an absolutely terrible idea.

She bares her teeth at the night air, glares at the town below as it sits calm, quiet, mocking her and her drunken idiot brain. Laughter filters through Rapunzel's five layers of curtains and almost-closed window, and she closes her eyes again.

Cold altitude wind buffets her hair. A lock twists and slides behind her ear and her stomach tautens as Rapunzel flickers into her minds' eye, touching her with warm and gentle fingertip instead of bitter winter zephyr.

She pushes herself away from the balcony's edge, furious at herself for saying yes to the invitation in the first place. Furious at herself for getting this drunk. Furious at herself for imagining Rapunzel there to catch her, lead her to bed, nurse her to sleep with body warmth and shared breath and lazy kisses.

She gathers herself and stands straight, even though a part of her knows full well that she has far too much alcohol in her system to know what standing straight even looks like. But she takes a few breaths, waits for her eyes and mind and imagination to stop swimming, and then she goes back inside.

The golden-haired girl she's trying not to think about looks up at the sound of the balcony door. "You okay?" she asks, more concerned with others than herself because she's a wonderful beautiful idiot.

Cassandra takes a breath, prays that her hindbrain isn't about to blurt out something irretrievable. "I've... had a bit too much to drink." She thanks the Sundrop for her hindbrain's discretion. "Going to bed. Have fun, you lot. Don't do anything I wouldn't."

She heads straight for the bedroom door and immediately fails to open it in her rush to escape. On her third attempt, she feels a hand on her shoulder and hears a voice in her ear. "Cass, come on. You should stay here." Hot, mead-smelling breath washes over her neck and she _whines_ and hates herself so much for it even as she takes Raps' hand and follows her back to her massive, mostly unused bed.

A moment of disorientation and the impression of Rapunzel pushing her down, and then she's on the bed and Rapunzel is chasing the others away. And then the golden-haired princess is right beside her, looking fondly at her.

"You really have had a bit too much, haven't you?" Raps' smile widens somehow - or rather, it shows even more through her eyes than usual. Cass pouts and nods, and Rapunzel giggles. "You're a very cute drunk," she says, and leans over and starts to untie Cassandra's doublet.

Cassandra squeaks, hates herself again for the undignified noise, moves her hand to Raps' and holds it in place to stop her.

"Hey," her princess says. "You need sleep, but you shouldn't wear your day-clothes to bed, hm?"

"Ahhhh... alright." Cass lets Rapunzel's hand go, and her hindbrain takes over for just a few words and a possibly flirty but probably just drunk wink. "I guess if it's you who's taking my clothes off, it's okay..."

Rapunzel gives a little chuckle, then gets back to work. "Come on, silly. Let's get you to sleep."

Is there a little extra redness to her cheeks? Cassandra knows she's staring, but can't stop trying to work out if Rapunzel was affected by that little flirtation. But then Raps' fingers get to the last ties on Cassandra's doublet, dangerously far down her body, and she shudders.

Okay, that's definitely a blush. Rapunzel's cheeks are bright red as she helps Cass out of the bulky garment. Cassandra can't help but smile as Raps' hands brush her shoulders.

And she can't help but notice when Rapunzel glances down, and turns an even deeper red. And Cass' hindbrain backs down, because she recognises the overwhelm showing on Rapunzel's face.

"Hey... don't worry. I got it." She kicks off her boots, unfastens her trews, shoves them down and throws them to the floor.

Rapunzel looks away, probably gathering herself, then turns back. "I still have to get you, you know, in to the bed..."

Cassandra nods. She swings her legs off the bed - nearly too far, as it happens - and stands. She only realises that her hindbrain has taken over again as she raises both arms above her head and stretches, long and slow. It's fitting, a small part of her says. Just like one of Corona's alley cats, stretching out in front of a favourite person, in desperate need of a good stroke. She hears Rapunzel's breath deepen and can't help but feel a little smug. She half-turns, not releasing the stretch, knowing full well the view she's giving her princess.

Raps is still bright red, but she's pulled the covers aside and she's patting the bed now where she wants Cassandra to lay down. Cass obeys, resolving not to tease her wonderful beautiful stammering idiot any more... at least not until they're both over tomorrow's hangover.

Rapunzel tries to go sleep in the rafters like she often does, but Cass lifts the cover and pats the bed and she obliges, biting her lip but not resisting. 

Sleep doesn't come easily - it never does, with so much alcohol in the system. But rest does, and resting beside Rapunzel, that beautiful woman right there every time Cass opens her eyes, is heaven.


	2. feed where thou wilt

"Don't freak out."

Cassandra immediately started to freak out. She did at least manage to keep her face neutral, even as her pulse thundered and her gut wrenched in fear.

"So I was out in the town with Eugene and we were talking and we sat by the fountain and I'm not really sure when it happened but we started kissing and now I really really need to check something so please don't freak out and I know you've promised me so many times before that we'll never stop being friends but please, please can you say the words again? I really need to hear them..."

Raps looked like she was about to cry. Cass felt her own anxiety dissolve, replaced with concern and care for her sweet, fraught princess.

She spoke plainly, because Rapunzel needed plain speech to keep her from second-guessing herself into a stupor - now more than ever, by the sounds of it.

"I renew that promise," she said. "Nothing that you say or do will ever compel me to leave your side, or to stop considering you my dearest friend."

"Thank you," Rapunzel smiled with tears in her eyes, then took Cassandra's face in both her hands and kissed her.

Her eyes stayed open out of shock for just a moment - but Rapunzel's eyes were closed, so Cassandra did the same. Her ears and cheeks were on fire but they were entirely secondary to the flesh firmness of Rapunzel's lips, the sweet smell of foreign fruit on her breath, the subtle yet all-consuming transmission of her pulse from her lips to Cassandra's. Cass let herself breathe - she had to, it had gone on for some time now - and she felt Rapunzel gasp and press in harder as she did. And then there were fingers in her hair and a stone wall against her back and she felt Rapunzel's lips part... and heard herself _moan_ , deep and loud directly into the seal of Rapunzel's lips as she felt her tongue for the very first time.

She placed a hand on each of Rapunzel's shoulders and gently pushed her just a few inches away.

She couldn't keep herself from smiling at the flushed enjoyment of Rapunzel's face, but also knew she would need immediate reassurance. "Raps, this isn't me stopping you. Just a break for air and one question... do you mind if I don't hold back?"

Rapunzel's cheeks reddened even further, and she nodded - and this time, Cassandra led the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> i got a little bit possessed by this one.
> 
> (there is a compelling theory presenting the Florentine noblewoman Emilia Bassano as the true pen behind the works of William Shakespeare. it would certainly explain why Shakespeare has no heroes, only heroines...)


End file.
